1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device for workpieces, for example, rods, bolts and the like, in particular, for threaded bolts. The cutting device comprises two shearing edges movable relative to one another and two actuating levers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For installing pipelines, in particular, for suspending pipelines, screw-tightened pipe clamps are usually employed that must be positioned by means of threaded rods. Usually, they must be cut to a particular size, sometimes on site. For this purpose, saws, cut-off machines or other special cutting devices are used. When employing saws and cut-off machines, the cut end of the thread is deformed or a burr is generated so that it is possible only with difficulty to screw a nut onto the threaded rod. In the case of special cutting devices, two actuating levers are used that are provided at their free end with a cutting jaw, respectively, for cutting the threaded rod. In this case, there is also a burr or deformation at the end of the thread that makes screwing of a nut onto the thread significantly more difficult. Moreover, such special cutting devices are relatively large.